The present invention relates to a holding device for holding a preferably plate-shaped component between two mutually opposite walls of a piece of furniture.
It is an object of the invention to provide a holding device of the above-mentioned type which can be produced in a simple and cost-effective manner and opens up multiple possibilities for holding a preferably plate-shaped component between two mutually opposite walls of a piece of furniture.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by two shaped parts which can be fixed on mutually opposite walls of a piece of furniture. The shaped parts have several slide-in grooves which extend toward one another at various angular positions and into which a preferably plate-shaped component can be slid to a stop.
To this extent, the holding device consists of two shaped parts which can be produced in a simple manner and at reasonable cost and have several slide-in grooves which, because of their different angular positions with respect to one another, open up the possibility of fixing a plate-shaped component in the most varied usage positions at a piece of furniture.
As soon as a plate-shaped component has been inserted into the slide-in grooves to a stop, this component can then only be pulled out of the two shaped parts opposite the original slide-in direction. The thickness of the plate-shaped component in the areas which engage in the grooves corresponds to the clear width of these grooves. Stops are provided to determine the slide-in depth.
As a result of the design of the holding device according to the invention, the plate-shaped component can be mounted rapidly and without effort in various angular positions on a piece of furniture.
In the case of a horizontal sliding-in, the plate-shaped component can be used, for example, as a table top and, in the case of a vertical or approximately vertical sliding-in, it can be used as a rear wall or closing flap, as a projection wall or the like.
Other objects, aspects and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.